


【翔润】审讯室

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】审讯室

-监禁的第1个小时

松本润坐在审讯室的椅子上，面前摆放着的是未上锁的手铐和一部没电手机。

面前本应该坐着审讯者的座位现在却空无一人，整个房间寂静的要命。昏暗的冷光灯打在灰色调的墙壁上，整个房间看起来像是一个在不断缩小的空间，压榨着松本的每一口呼吸。

“该死。”

他咒骂着踢了一下桌角。

左边玻璃反射着自己毫无生气的脸和略开的衬衫领口。他无法看见玻璃后面的人是在窃窃私语还是面无表情。他只知道自己已经快要到极限了。

/

“你非得这样做不可？” 二宫掐灭了最后一根烟，皱着眉问一旁面无表情的男性。

看着自己的弟弟在里面被无言的关了一小时，说不心疼那是假的。平时自己捧手心里都怕磕着碰着的弟弟，现在又怎么忍心看着他在里面受折磨。

“只有这样他才知道错了。” 樱井的回答冷漠的像是一个置于事外的普通人一样。

他终于摆好了自己的三脚架，并将录像机放在最合适的位置以确保整个审讯室都可以完全录下来。

再转身悠闲的拿过咖啡喝上两口，以让自己保持着清醒的状态度过这个难熬的夜晚。

二宫待不下去了，压抑的氛围每时每秒都在啃食着他的心脏。他拽过一旁的风衣披上之后就往外走。关门前仍心疼的看了一眼自己的弟弟，希望等他明天回来的时候不要过分责怪他现在的所作所为。

待厚重的门落锁之后，一切的房间再次回归于寂静。樱井抱着双手饶有兴趣的看着玻璃对面的人一点点失去耐心但又无法发泄。

而一旁的录像机持续闪烁的红点和手表上不停走动的秒针正在告知着今晚的游戏即将拉开序幕。

-监禁的第2个小时

樱井持着文件夹打开了审讯室的门。松本闻声便转过了头，看见对方是自己的恋人之后先是惊讶而后又转为无尽的愤怒。

他拍案直接越过桌子扯着樱井的领口置问他要做什么，可恋人眼里没有了平日的宠溺和爱意，如冰一般冷漠的眼神袭击着松本的神经：

“你还不知道自己错在哪吗？”

松本怔住了，樱井拿开他的手，整理了一下被扯乱的上衣坐在审讯者的椅子上。

“既然都到了这里，外面也有几位警官看着，我劝松本先生不要太过激动为好。”

松本不言。

“那么我们来描述一下事情的经过，松本先生今晚9时是否出现在A’s N酒吧？”

“是” 

松本红着脸低头继续扯着衣角。

“后我们接到举报说那家酒吧有人闹事，从而带走了所有的目击者录口供，但是松本先生为什么看到我出警之后只想逃跑呢？“

“…”

“还是说松本先生根本就忘了今天是我们结婚纪念日对吧…”

“我没有…”松本脸越说越红，眼泪在打转都要流出来了

“嗯？“樱井抱手靠在座椅靠背上，他想，这场游戏还能再玩一会。

/

松本附在樱井胯间吞吐着，费力得将眼前的巨大含入口中。双手被手铐限制着让他不能同时照顾自己的前后。

小舌挑逗着前端，眼神依然停留在樱井享受的表情上。含下整根的时候，双手轻轻揉搓着双囊。进出的时候，偶尔还会用喉咙夹一下前端，让樱井整个人发狂。樱井按着对方的后脑开始顶跨，射出的时候死死的按着对方不让他退出。白浊在整个口腔里爆开并被吞食下去。

樱井俯下身凑过去对着松本耳语：“你刚刚的样子外面的人可都看的一清二楚哦。怎么？想用小嘴来贿赂我吗？“

松本眼神带着情欲，听到外面还有人之后又害羞的想往恋人怀里躲。

“不行哦，松本先生的审讯还没有结束，不可以乱跑哦。“樱井抬起他的下巴，一手扯下对方的裤子开始揉捏着臀部。大腿的根部都是被啃咬留下的草莓，而罪魁祸首甚至掰开臀瓣，让小穴和印记都展现在玻璃那侧。

“不..不行...不能被人看到...哈啊“

樱井顺着小穴分泌的肠液插入了一根手指：

“可是，不被他们看到又怎么会知道你是我的呢？“

扩张进行的比往常顺利，可能是想到正在被人看着这场情欲，松本身体不由自主的分泌出更多的蜜液来帮助樱井侵略。

樱井把松本抱到了桌子上，褪下他所有的衣物，让他面对着玻璃后的摄像机跪趴好。

不管松本怎么抗拒被“窥视”这场欲望，樱井依然自顾自的分开他的双腿，俯身抬起他的下巴，让整张脸暴露在视野之下。

“让他们看看，我是怎么好好干你的。” 

小穴慢慢吞下了身后人的粗大，抑制不住的呻吟让松本整张脸都写满了欲望。

大力的拍打和进出让他双手有些支撑不住，干脆整个人趴倒在桌子上面，可身后人却因此抬高了他的臀部，让抽插更加顺利。

“不行..不行了..啊啊啊啊啊啊...轻一点翔,求求你..”

“啪！”巴掌划破空气狠狠的落在肉臀上留下了红印 

“松本先生，你就是这么求我的吗？应该叫我什么？“

“樱井...啊...樱井警官..”

“乖孩子”

突然猛烈的抽插让松本失去理智，樱井的手指还在他嘴里逗弄着小舌，唾液顺着下巴流到了桌子上。 

突然大脑断线，松本感觉到自己全身的神经都在诉说着舒爽，射出的白浊发泄着自己的快感。夹紧的小穴让樱井不得不忍住不射出来。

 

一次高潮过后，松本被樱井就着这个姿势抱了起来，双手穿过膝下让松本整个人靠后瘫在樱井怀里，小穴还吸着樱井的阴茎，结合部位的一切都被暴露在视线之下。

“不要了..我错了...对不起..”

樱井心疼的亲了亲松本的额头，动作放的轻缓一些。怀里人轻声的哼哼说明自己也感受到舒服。

等对方过了不应期之后，樱井便发了狠的往里凿自己的巨大。小穴不停的吸着前端，仿佛还在诉说着不够似的。松本仰着脖子享受着快感的来袭，奶气的呻吟就在樱井耳边回荡。

“慢一点...啊啊啊啊啊..咿啊...慢一点..”

樱井没有理会对方的恳求，反而更加往深处插去。

“啊，外面的人都看到了哦，松本先生被我干的胡言乱语的样子。不知道外面现在有几个人已经想把你占为己有了呢？”

松本哭闹着摇着头：“不要..我只要你啊啊啊..哈..只有..樱井才可以...”

被湿热的小穴吸了几下之后樱井便全部射在了里面。松本尖叫着第二次高潮了，射出来的白浊黏在自己的小腹上。整个人全身上下被精液搞得乱七八糟。

樱井眼神里的宠溺和喜爱再次回来，轻吻着对方的额头和脸颊，双手将对方往自己怀里搂得更紧。 

松本哭的累了，乖巧的靠在对方怀里打着哭嗝撒娇着：“我没有忘记纪念日，你不要生气了，我没有忘，我喝完酒就回家的，宝宝你不要生气了。“

樱井心疼的轻啄着对方嘴角，安慰着怀里的人。

外面摄影机红点闪烁，电脑显示视频已自动保存进“一周年结婚纪念”文件夹。


End file.
